I'm loving angels instead
by mcpanda16
Summary: "Angel, my ass" said Danny. Not believing what Tom had just said. There's no way the blond guy could be an angel dressed as a human.
1. Chapter 1

**mmmmmm. flones! This is going to be a short one, less than 10 chapters, okay? I hope you like it tho:3 Reviews please!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1; SPARKLERS

* * *

The air shifts fast around me and the grass tickle my legs.

I really hope the weather is different for you. I hope you're drowning somewhere – maybe in hell – and you find yourself miserable without me. I really hope a thunderstorm is upon you or I really expect a rainy cloud following you wherever you go. There's no way I can accept you went to heaven. You didn't deserve it, and I've prayed too much, not for your benefit, but mine.

This letter I'm holding right here is especially for you. I don't know what I'm doing here in the first place. My younger sister believes that this place is magical for some reason, she points out that I should send all my feelings in just one letter.

"_Just do it Jones. You have nothing to lose, right?" _I smirk for myself, there's a hint of irony, and yeah, I have nothing to lose. I lost it already.

But why a letter? Can't I just scream "fuck you" in the middle of nowhere like those extra-cheesy romantic movies?

I try to find someone around, I think I'm lost and I don't know where I am. I'm surrounded by trees. I sneak around until I hear the echo of someone mumbling. I run in the direction of the sound and I have to stop myself when I see a frame of my size a few meters ahead.

The figure is apparently a blond guy, with a brown backpack and brown dyed mountain shorts. A simple white t-shirt and a black vest.

"Hey!" I shout, he turns around and opens his eyes so widely, but he stands there, waiting for me to approach him.

"Y-Yeah?" He stutters. When I'm just a meter away from him, I can see his brown eyes, such a warm chocolate color. When I see them I can feel myself drown and remembering of that daily coffee I have to drink every morning so I can get the energies to keep on with the day.

"I think I'm lost, I'm supposed to leave this" and I raise the envelope with the letter inside "but I don't see anywhere I can leave it"

He raises an eyebrow and points a metal red box. It's so old that the paint is barely even red, mixing with brown tones.

"Oh, thanks" I smile and let the envelope fall inside.

"You're welcome" he says turning around and walking ahead.

"Wait!" I raise my voice, he looks at me and waiting for me to say something. "I'm lost, are you going to the city?"

He shakes his head with a serious expression.

"No, sorry, I don't live here" And walks again.

"Where do you live then?" I ask, frowning.

"Not here" he simply says.

"I'm Danny" I smile again, hoping he gives me a smile back, but instead he nods with indifference.

"Tom. Now if you excuse me I gotta go" and the only thing I can see is his blond hair with brown strokes all over it. I bit my lip and follow him, I'm afraid I won't find my way back home and at least I can follow him so I can find the road again.

"I'll go with you" I run until we're next to each other. The wind has turned cold and I didn't bring a sweater or my favorite hoodie. I curse in silence and look at him, even though he's using a vest he might be freezing too.

"You can't" he says after a while, I drown again in those sparkly eyes and think to myself that they're actually beautiful.

"Why not?" I'm surprised I feel a bit disappointed for not being able to be his companion.

"I don't live here, we're not going the same way"

"But I just want to find the road again"

"You won't if you keep walking with me" And I feel someone punching my chest, that was so rude.

"Why not?" I wonder again.

He looks exasperated and looks up, I look up too, searching for something but the sky is clean, no clouds, no birds, nothing. He bits his lip and touches the strips of his backpack.

"I'm an angel"

I don't know why but I start laughing so hard that my laughter echoes the place, I don't know if this guy just went mad or is tricking me to just stay away from him.

"Okay, _angel, _I'm still walking with you"

"I'm being serious, Jones" I stop giggling, how did he know my last name?

"How did you know my last name?" I murmur, a bit scared, and walk a few steps back, not standing too close to him.

"I told you I'm an angel" he says serious again.

"If you don't want me to walk with you just say it, don't need to freak me out"

"God, why?" and he looks up again.

I try to not believe that he's talking with Him. I look up and ask the same question, I just want to find the way back home. But I'm stuck with this blond boy in the middle of nowhere. I follow him with my eyes when he sounds alarmed and goes back to where the metal red box was and opens it, taking out all the letters inside.

"Hey, hey!" I shout, noticing how my letter travels from the red box to his backpack, which is now open and full of envelopes in different colors. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm taking them, I need to deliver them as soon as possible"

I stand beside him and raise my hands to stop him.

"Wait, wait, wait, where the hell are you going, give me my letter back!"

"No, you said you needed to give it to Bryan"

I freeze in front of him and look at him incredulously, I get mad and forget to ask how the hell did he know about Bryan.

"Fuck off, would you? Now give me my letter back" I threat him. Taking his backpack and searching for my letter.

"Don't you realize I'm really an angel, Danny?"

"No, I realize you're mental" I say stirring everything.

I feel his hand on my shoulder and I shake it off. Looking confused and feeling my heart jumping inside my chest.

"Fly." I whisper. If there's a reason why I'm asking it, it's because I'm so close to believe him and those insane words. My expression goes from scared to serious and I hold his eyes while I wait, resting my body weight in one leg and then on another.

"What?" He frowns his stupid and funny eyebrows, looking confused and adorable.

"I said, fly. If you're an angel you must fly or levitate or do something unbelievable to a pair of human eyes"

"God" he mumbles frustrated, but giving up at the end. "Okay, close your eyes"

"I'm not stupid, you know?"

"Close your eyes, Jones!" I shiver when he says my name. And forcedly I close my eyes, seeing nothing, but feeling his hand in front of my face waving, proving that I'm not watching him.

I wait five seconds until I feel him taking his backpack away from my hand and then the grass moving. My eyes are wide open when I notice him running away.

"Come back here, god damn it!" I curse out loud when I start running in the same direction. I feel the trees moving with the wind and our gravity passing through. My legs get stuck a few times with some branches along the way. I almost fall one or two times, and for running to fast, my cheek gets scratched.

I run faster when I see him closer. When it's barely a few steps away from me I jump over him and knock him down. I feel the grass stroking my hands when I turn his body to face mine.

"You fucking liar, give me my letter back, you thief!" I take the backpack but he's fighting with me for it. When I'm almost taking it away and I hear the other envelopes falling to the ground and all over him I hear him groan.

"Danny, listen, listen!" He repeats but I don't believe him after what he did.

"Angel my ass" I answer.

"Your name is Danny Jones, you have a younger sister named Marion, she's four years younger than you, you're twenty four now and you love playing the guitar but you never studied music even though you know you're amazing at it" he breathes "you don't believe in sending letters and/or this magical place like your sister said but you came anyway, maybe because you're furious with that _Bryan_ you're upset with!"

I stop forcing him to shut up when I feel my chest tired and heavy for being so angry. I take my hands away from him and his backpack. I rest my weight on his body. I can't believe or I don't want to believe all of what he said.

An angel? Really? Why? Aren't angels supposed to be dressed in white and with wings in their backs? Aren't mostly of them kids and not guys? At least I would believe him if he had blue eyes, it'd make sense since heaven is supposed to be white and blue, such pacific colors. And not brown, amazingly disturbing eyes like his.

"How did you know? Who told you?" I take his vest with my hands and shake him furiously.

"I told you! I'm an angel!" He shouts scared.

I remain breathing heavy and harshly looking at those chocolate eyes, I can't believe it and I won't believe it. What the hell just happened?

* * *

**Maaaaaaaaaaan, this is a bit of fantasy/drama/romance, so I hope you guys like these kinds of AU's? anyway, reviews are welcomeeed:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I tried to match this chapter with the first one._., and achieve what I really wanted, I'm satisfied anyway. Hope you guys like it too:3!**

**Also Neon Douche and ScarsnSouvenirs thanks for reviewing, I smiled when I read both opinions **

* * *

CHAPTER 2; THE CONSTANT LIGHT OF MY DAY

* * *

**TOM'S POV**

* * *

"_Son, I miss you. Your little brother asks for you, you know? I get breathless just by listening the words coming out of his mouth. Mom, where's Mark? He keeps asking. I keep saying that you're out there playing somewhere else. That you decided to leave the city for awhile. And I hope he forgets my words. I don't want him to see me as a liar. I just want the best for him. Your dad asks for you too. Why did he leave? Why us? Why him? He keeps questioning Him. And I keep missing you."_

I sit on the ground, and it's cold again. It's been a week since that guy named Danny saw me. I'm still questioning why, it'd be so unfair for him when I have to leave. Because yeah, I'm leaving. Soon.

He seems like a nice guy, maybe just tormented by that Bryan. I look at the sky and I smile for myself, because it's the same color as his eyes. And I smile widely, looking at the letter again. And even though people seem to be incredibly horrified for falling in love, I've always wanted to feel that, to experience it. But it seems like I'm not allowed, I'll never be.

It's been a long week, and there are tons of letters pending to read. I took the bunch out of the red box minutes ago and I put them in my backpack. I took out one and it's the one I'm reading right now. The envelope is pale blue, with _Mark Turner _on it.

I get on my feet and take the backpack up to my shoulder.

"Tom!" I hear someone screaming not too far away.

"Danny?" I see him again, bringing a new yellow envelope, with _Bryan _on it. I can't see the last name. "What are you doing here?"

"Another letter!" and he shows me the envelope, putting it too close to my face, smiling widely. I can't help it so I smile too.

"For who?"

"For Bryan" and he's quiet now. It's like I changed his mood without even trying.

I don't know if I'll help Danny with just simple words, or making him laugh with some lame joke. He's a nice guy though I just met him a few days ago. Though this is the second time I see him, though he seemed furious the first time. Though he seems decided to screw everyone on his way if they try to hurt him again.

"What if you scream what you wrote?" I say. He frowns and makes a "mtch" sound.

"But he won't hear"

"Oh he will" I assured him.

I try not to look surprised. He didn't believe the angel thing. Why will he believe such things like screaming to someone who clearly died?

He sits on the ground and the grass moves. He brought a hoodie now. A blue one, and a ridiculous green hat, which makes his eyes look even bluer. I apart my sight from his figure and sit next to him, still holding the blue envelope.

"What's that?" He takes the letter out of my hands and at first I feel reluctant, but why do I have to lose anyway? So I let go and he starts reading it.

I observe him and his eyes go back and forth, his hair is so messed up in beautiful brown noodles, it makes me want to stir it.

"And what are you going to do with this?" he asks still looking the messed writing.

"I'm going to tell Mark about it" Danny's eyes open so big I'm afraid they'll get out of place. He turns his body facing mine and crosses his legs.

"You're doing what? Can I go? How do they look up there? How are _you _getting up there? Do you climb a rainbow? Do you use a cloud?" I laugh.

"Danny, you have a very large imagination" and I keep laughing, he lifts his lips in a pout. His eyelashes sparkle with the light of the sun, and they move frenetically, then he rises his right hand in a form of hiding his face from the sun.

The weather is cold, at least the wind is. But when the sun comes up and the clouds finally let him shine bright, it changes to a warm kind of thing.

"Do you disappear?" he says after ten minutes of silence. He's now laying on the ground and looking up to the sky. I watch him and his blue eyes. I can't help but compare the color of those eyes with the sky. And I notice that Danny's color is more beautiful and attractive than the color of the sky. I could say that it's plane simple, boring and calm, but the eyes of the curly haired boy I have in front of me is full of excitement and life.

"Are you going to ask me to fly again?" I question him incredulously.

"No…" he answers with a grin, biting his lip "If you're an angel, can you drink or eat human stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, can you eat like hamburgers, junk food, drink coffee…?" I try to not set my hopes too high and smile instead.

"Yeah, why?"

"Would you have breakfast with me?"

"You sure?" I say raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, there's a restaurant near to the road, would you join me? I'm starving" he says excusing himself rubbing his stomach over the hoodie. I nod and take my backpack, put myself on my feet again and give him a hand to help him get up as well.

* * *

"We have tons of letters today" I tell him, getting out a bunch of envelopes out of my backpack. I put them on the table and they make a loud noise since we're the only people having breakfast in the place. The place is more akin to the kitchen of a house to a small stand on the side of the road. The room is white and has small decorations on the walls, perhaps about ten pictures on one depicting various stamps or paintings by unknown artists. A few shelves in another wall keeping bottles of jams and preserves.

I look at Danny, and now that we're a little closer, one in front of the other, I see freckles on his face. Small dots painted on his factions.

"What?" he asks. I clear my throat and I avoid him looking one of the envelopes with a picture of Spongebob Squarepants, I take it, but Danny steals it from my hand. I look up and now he's red as a tomato, I suppose that I made him feel uncomfortable.

"Nothing" I escape him. A forty-year-old lady approaches us and serves us some tea, I haven't noticed until now that the table was ready to serve. Danny gives her a smile and I feel extremely nervous. People can't see me, I'm invisible to all of them. Maybe Danny could see me, but this is due to other circumstances.

"Thank you" says Danny and immediately gives a sip to his cup of tea. A little smoke comes out of it.

The lady looks at me and that takes me by surprise. I smile nervously and she leaves us alone. The silence turns gloomy and I turn to see Danny, out of the corner of my eye.

"Give me that" I claim him when the lady is away enough, removing it quickly from his hands. He raises them as a sign of '_What have I done?'_

"Then, what should we do?" I raise my eyebrows and then give him a look asking him why the '_we_'.

"I will continue delivering letters and _you,_ you'll go from where you came, Jones" he looks disappointed and now I'm the one giving a sip to my cup.

I misplace the letters on the table and I start thinking, looking which one to choose, but then I remember that I have Mark's envelope in my pockets.

"So, you tell to those up there what their relatives want to say, I get it. But what about those still living, still alive and still in pain due to the death of their beloved ones?" he lets everything slip all at once, as if he had been holding it all this time inside.

"I don't know" I tell him sincerely. I've never thought about it. My job consisted in helping those who didn't stayed here, to calm the concerns of the unfortunate.

"This is not a two way street then, and that's fucking unfair" he assures.

He clearly gets mad. There's a hint of pain in his face and I can perceive it. It is then, when I think that this is the proper time to ask.

"Who's Bryan?"

He looks up and chains his eyes to mine. The blue I saw before was neither warm nor sweet heaven, it had become a blue ice as winter, pale and horrified.

"My boyfriend, a bastard" I notice how he's told me first the word '_boyfriend_' with the feeling of grief, and the second with slight anger. I look somewhere else, perhaps in the window that is shortly after our table, overlooking a solitary garden, property of the owner of the restaurant.

"Oh" is all I can murmur.

Everything becomes uncomfortable for a moment. I prefer not to continue with the subject, I don't want to bother him. I like to have his company, although I shouldn't. But I've become needy of his presence, the week that happened made me feel with the hope of seeing him again. I didn't care if he could've kept furious at me. I really didn't mind.

"Okay, you're going to deliver those letters and I'm going to deliver their responses" he says firmly. Not even asking me for permission. He's just going to do it.

"What? No!" I get upset, putting both my hands on the table and standing up, he gets scared but then his shield is back.

"Yes. And it's done. I'm now your companion" and he gets up too, facing me, standing so close to me I can feel his breathing in my face. I can't help but look at his pink lips, making a grimace and looking like a kid trying to get what he wants. I freeze there, nobody has been this close to me since ever. We look up at the same time and our eyes have been locked again. Impossible to move away from each other.

* * *

**CHANCHAAAAAAAN. Nothing really strong happened buuuut, that's the point, I was thinking that this might take more than 10 chapters, like 15 or less. But still less than 20, just to be clear. Anyway, reviews please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! I'm finally updating (2 chapters!), and I wanna apologize to all of you for being distant these weeks, I've had exams and hard work at school, so yeah, that's why I didn't update.**

**In other news, this is the chapter where everything begins. Like... _everything_. The first two were just to adapt the characters and stuff. *sighs* okay, keep reading, beautiful people!**

* * *

It's him in your sight and it's him

in your house and it's him tucking

himself into your life that makes you whisper

"_thanks_" everyday.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

Tom reaches up for a jar of peanut butter, hidden behind some bottles of random spices. He pulls the ketchup to the side and finally grabs the jar, tempting the space with his fingers to reach it. He's tiptoeing since the cupboard is a bit high for him, but still can grab things out of it if he wants. He loses control when he walks backwards and some bottles fall to the floor, making a strong sound. The glass is broken now and he stands in the kitchen, kind of shocked when he sees a trail of blood in his arm.

He's even more shocked when he sees Danny showing up at the door.

"What happe—" he trails off when the sight of small drops of blood hitting the floor caught his sight. Danny moves immediately, avoiding the broken glass and taking Tom by his arm and also his waist. Tom reacts to the touch and shivers, looking at Danny, Tom tries to say something but he's uncapable. He's never been hurt by anything before. And this is new to him, the last time he fell in the bathroom, nothing happened. Why? Because he's supposed to be immortal. And what happened now has made him think about what's next. But he places his mind back on the Earth and the only thing he can murmur is:

"What are you doing here? How did you get here? Who—" he murmurs too fast, his voice shaking and his face breaking into pieces, the pain in his arm is now getting right in his heart, he feels a lacerating pain and the wound is kind of big. His heart clenches when the pain starts to shock him again. Danny guides him to the living room and leaves him in the sofa. Danny runs to the kitchen looking for some napkins but there are none. He curses and goes upstairs, getting towels from Tom's bathroom. He runs the stairs and gets to Tom's living room almost falling for running too fast but he cares for no one but the angel to be okay right in that moment.

"Answer me." Tom orders, with a dark tone inside that sentence, Danny ignores him and wraps his arm in a towel, carefully taking the glass out of his skin, he feels Tom getting nervous about the pain, and now Danny's wondering how the hell he got hurt since he's an angel. Both boys are thinking in the same thing, looking for explanations and possible answers, but they get distracted when the glass is now out of Tom's skin and Danny hears the blond guy getting red and nervous because the trail of blood in his arm is too damn big, letting the blood out and invading his pale skin.

"How the hell did you do this to yourself?" Danny questions himself, Tom is about to answer him but Danny cuts him off by sitting on his side, too close to Tom that both of them can hear each other's breathing. Danny uses a towel to carefully erase the blood from his arm and wrap his arm again to protect the wound. Tom shakes again at the touch of the fabric and Danny stands up after a "Do you have alcohol or anything that may help to cure you?" he asks rising his eyes and catching Tom's.

"I-I don't know, perhaps in the bathroom, upstairs." Danny stands up, not before pressing the towel again in such a protective way that Tom finds weird. No one has ever cared about him like this before, and he feels strange when Danny looks at him fondly. He watches the curly-haired guy running upstairs and he hears him moving stuff up there. After seconds, Danny is running down again, holding a package of cotton and a plastic bottle of alcohol.

"We'll get you okay." He says when Tom looks scared at him and those things he's never used before Danny's carrying. When Danny starts pouring the liquid, Tom shouts for a bit, the stinging is inevitable, Danny knows that, but he understands Tom for never feeling it before.

"Answer me." Tom says again, wanting the many questions in his head to be solved.

"I got here because I followed you, what am I doing here? I don't know." he speaks never looking away from Tom's arm, still pouring alcohol and cleaning with the cotton.

"You can't just enter like that to someone's house, you know?" the blond-haired is now scolding him. "Do you just go like that to everyone's house or what? Jesus, Danny, we all need some privacy." Danny shivers when he hears Tom pronouncing his name. But still feeling guilty for entering his house just like that, like a normal thing.

"Next time I'll consider your complainings and next time you get hurt we'll see if a stupid angel can put himself together again." he regrets calling him stupid as soon as he finishes the sentence, but it's too late to go back.

"There won't be a next time." Tom says firmly, Danny looks up and stares at his chocolate eyes, not knowing why he's feeling so sad with what he had just said.

"You disappeared for like a month God damn it, Tom." Danny presses a bit too harsh on the wound. "Didn't you expect me to come looking for you?" he says in his thick accent.

"You're so stubborn." Tom says really desperate, trying to shove his emotions away. He's been feeling really sentimental these days and he feels like there's a bomb made of emotions inside him that is going to explode at anytime. He's supposed to be an angel, now he's feeling like a human. The pain in his wound is getting back since Danny pressed it seconds ago, and he feels his eyes watering, he stays silent and doesn't add anymore, he keeps looking at that reddish place in his arm and tries to understand what's going on again.

Yes, he wanted to disappear for a while, not meaning that he's not receiving letters anymore. He just sneaked out from Danny these weeks and tried to stay away from him for a while, trying to get him exhausted for looking for an useless angel, but he knew that what he was doing was wrong, knowing Danny he'd come looking for him, but maybe Tom _really wanted Danny to come for him._

He felt unsafe and looked away from his wound, also looking away from Danny, he walked up the stairs and whilst doing this, he thought about Danny caring for him and smiled unintentionally.

Danny was also confused about what just happened and how the blond-haired left before solving or answering the main problem here; Tom's behaviour.

The brunette stood up and walked to the kitchen, looking at the scene of shattered glass and the red thick liquid all over the floor. He walked backwards, searching for a broom and a shovel somewhere. After searching in some rooms—passing through the living room and also the dining room—he finally found both things and carried them to the kitchen again.

Without even noticing, Tom was there again, doing what he was supposed to do moments before the accident. He took some slices of bread, a jar of mayonnaise, some slices of ham and a pair of cheese slices. Danny watched his arm before everything and he noticed that it was still being painful for him, so he approached the angel and took the knife out of his hand.

"Go to the living, turn the telly on and rest, if you keep doing your normal actions, the wound may open again." he ordered. Tom looked at him with his hand still open, kind of shocked for Danny's actions. The blond did what Danny said and he walked carefully, giving small jumps to avoid the shattered glass on the floor. Danny watched him leave the kitchen walking through the door and turning the tv on. He made four sandwiches and added some lettuce and tomatoes to them, the angel clearly didn't know how to make an authentical sandwich, he thought as he shook his head in disapproval.

The next thing he did was cleaning the mess in the kitchen, carefully sweeping the glass to the shovel and taking it out of the house and sending everything to the trash. He also cleaned the blood with a piece of paper and cleaned it with a cloth and some dish soap on it.

He took a plate and put the sandwiches on it, he brought out some orange juice from the refrigerator. Then he walked to the living with the food and the drinks, he sat next to the angel and left the stuff from the kitchen on a small flexible table Tom seemed to put out.

Both males ate in silence, Tom preferred everything this way, so calm and silent, but he also felt uncomfortable for having Danny so close and overall in his house. He felt insecure and so unsure of what to do around him, Tom knows Danny's stubborn as hell, the blond felt many emotions right there, sitting and watching telly with an actual stranger since they haven't really known each other but just the common stuff. He didn't know about the brunette not even a single thing, just a bit because of the letter he showed him, and he knew that Danny were still feeling that pain that Bryan caused him, that was another wound. An invisible one.

In the other side of the couch, there was a confused Danny. Still not understanding why the angel got hurt when he was supposed to be an angel, and according to what he investigated—yes, he investigated about stupid angels stuff, their actions, their fears, their weaknesses, stuff he knew would be as unreal as he was going to be mocked by some site on the internet—but in the end still doubting about Tom's word. What if he wasn't an angel? What if he was going insane? Is that even possible? Becoming insane for some stupid angel fallen from heaven?

Then he considered his thoughts again and saw the double meaning in that last question.

"Why are you taking care of me?" the innocent angel asks. Never looking at Danny, he feels unsure of what to do, he knows this might be uncomfortable for both of them so he tries to keep his eyes on his knees, still listening the animated sounds coming from the tv.

"Because I'm your assistant, I thought you had it clear when you left me and disappeared for several days." Danny answered with a bad mood and a serious face. Tom rised his eyes and looked at him, he looked so annoyed by the angel though he never looked apart from the tv.

"You said you'd help me, not being my assistant."

"Stop bitching about it and recognize that whatever you do I'll be around you anyway." he said proudly, challenging Tom with voice and eyes. Tom couldn't do anything else than just staring and giving him what seemed like a pout.

Tom stood up and went upstairs after half an hour of sitting in the same position, Danny's eyes followed him as he walked calmly to the stairs.

"I think I should go." Danny said, with a tone of sadness and confussion, the angel acted different, he wasn't a human being but maybe he was turning into one. But why? The brunette didn't know.

"Yeah, you should." Tom said whilst walking and turning his head around to have a glimpse of Danny's face. Danny stood up and walked to the door, not after asking:

"What time tomorrow?" he questioned as if nothing had ever happened that day.

"In the afternoon, I have to go for tomorrow's and today's letters." Tom's voice sounded distorted as he went to the second floor. Danny didn't answer and simply closed the door as he could still hear the television when he crossed the street.

**/**

The place is a café. It is decorated with random things, but they're all so colorfully schemed that you can feel everything so carefully combinated. There are random related paintings with the name of the place, which is _Memory Lane,_ though the pieces of art hanging up on the wall are not exactly related with the history of the stand, they have random details on each one.

"You see that one?" Danny points to a small frame right next to them. They've agreed to go out and get distracted from Tom's routine. They discussed the place for like an hour, laughing at the end and giving each other small smiles after arguing childishly for the correct place to have a good time.

"Yeah, what's with that?" Tom's head turned around in the direction Danny was pointing too.

"They added a tree to that painting, it's the tree that's in the owner's house." the painting was very simple. The main object was a tree in the middle of a lake, with a forest behind, it seemed pretty dull but it was the first painting ever done by the owner's daughter. And Tom had to recognize that she was a ver good painter since the tones of the scenery seemed pretty fit to it.

"How do you know that?" Tom looked at Danny curiously.

"Oh, I know many things. This town is a very small one and we all know each other since forever" the brunette answered whilst taking a sip of his clearly hot coffee. The smoke went to Danny's face and made him half-closed his eyes. "So we used to share personal stories when we were in high school."

"Memory Lane seems like one of those shops that has been on here since forever, too" Tom added and took a sip of his expresso. Danny recommended him to try it out, just to have a bit of fun when Tom finally tasted it, clearly feeling the hot strong liquid through his throat. "Jesus Christ! This is so concentrated!" he said making funny faces which turned into annoyed ones when Danny couldn't avoid laughing out loud at him. He found his laughter actually funny too so he couldn't avoid neither laughing at himself.

"Your laughter is beautiful." Danny said after seconds, grabbing a napkin from the container and cleaning his wattery blue eyes.

"Yours is too." Tom said without even realizing Danny's blushing after saying his thoughts out loud.

Both males stayed in silence after the hilarious moment and looked around the place. Danny knew it very well so he didn't mind looking around one more time, remembering every painting's story. Tom observed the people going in and out, patient and impatiently waiting for his coffee orders, families were sitting in larger tables, enjoying their desserts with a cup of coffee, younger ones preferring iced coffees. But there were also couples, clearly being on dates and boys making girls blush everytime with a compliment.

_What a strange world. _Tom thought for himself.

"Why's that?" Danny asked, Tom felt alarmed for expressing his thoughts. The brunette waited for an answer.

"Love is one of the strangest things on Earth" Tom turned serious, thinking carefully what to say. "You have the type of irrational love, the one that makes you think, how could that even happen. The sad one, which isn't a two way street. The real one, the one that's pure and both sides take care of it, but this is also one of the strangest to see. Not everyone knows what love means."

"Certainly." Danny added at the end. Looking down at the table and clearly remembering of someone.

"What happened with Bryan, Danny?" Tom finally asked, that question always rounding up his mind.

"Fucking liars." Danny murmured.

"He lied to you? We can always forgive..."

"Shut your mouth, angel." Danny's personality changed. That Bryan guy made Danny a bitter person. A person with two sides, always showing the gentle one but when someone tried to help him out, the bitter one came out to face the real world. Maybe it was just a phase, Tom wanted Danny to forget Bryan, to let it pass. Keeping resentment towards people would never help him to grow into a better and wiser person. He'd become miserable if not so in the future.

"I'll never lie to you, Danny." Tom said it as a promise. Regretting this seconds after, he would never be honest at the hundred percent because of what he were. An angel, a miserable creature with no happy ending.

"He had a family" Tom looked impressed when Danny revealed it. "He had a family, Tom! He sneaked out everyday with me, just for his very own pleasure, never caring about _my feelings. _Or his wife's. His son's. His family was the most beautiful since I know them, and I never knew. I feel guilty for ruining a family, being labeled as _the affair, the lover. _I don't deserve being called like that since I didn't know what was really going on in his fucked up life. I were sincere with everyone and with myself, but he was the one who were a selfish bastard only caring for himself. And what did I do? Nothing. Even when I knew about his family and all his lies, I stayed with him. Mistake number one. I kept sleeping with him. Mistake number two. I handled his bad moods and scoldings. Mistake number three. I blamed myself. Mistake number four."

Tom had this feeling of compassion in his chest, also pain because seeing those beautiful blue eyes wattering with his words literally made his heart clench.

He stood up and took his chair right next to Danny, he sat down again and embraced him in a tight hug, not caring the people's reaction after Danny crying in public, he just wanted his brunette to be okay again. But as an angel as he was, he didn't know what to do.

Maybe accepting him as a friend would solve everything.

* * *

**waaah, this one was very long, couldn't stop myself from writing everything that came to my mind. anyway, I hope you like it guys and I'll be waiting for your reviews ( can you feel Tom becoming human?, but... is an angel allowed to feel like one? ;) )**


End file.
